


The Imitation Zone

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propaganda wrote <em>Make Crosses From Your Lovers</em> which, unfortunately, is no longer around. It featured an AU Jason Todd showing up in regular-continuity Gotham and his attempts to get home - which he eventually managed by dying.</p><p>Back in his own Gotham, he encounters his own universe's version of Tim Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imitation Zone

The landing jarred every bone. Which was lucky, because he'd fallen a good three hundred feet and he _should_ be a smear on the pavement. He'd felt it. He'd felt organs rupturing and bones breaking and yet he was standing here on a rooftop with no injuries. Not even the ones he'd picked up patrolling over the past couple of weeks.

It was raining. It hadn't been raining when he'd fallen. The skyline was familiar, not the mis-shapen Gotham he'd been living with. Jason lifted his face to the rain. Even that felt more real than it had in the other Gotham.

He was - probably - home. He couldn't say for sure until he'd seen Bruce, _his_ Bruce, and made sure. Which meant abandoning this patrol and getting home.

It was only when he found his bike gone that he started to wonder just how long he'd been away. Hopefully it wasn't long enough for Bruce to have shifted the vehicle stashes.

The first stash was empty but the second - one of his own - still had a bike. Weird how just straddling a bike could make you feel like you were home. He revved it up and listened to the smooth roar with a grin. He'd missed his bikes. Just not as much as he'd missed his Bruce.

* * *

The Cave seemed colder than usual. Bruce was seated at the computer, back to Jason, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching.

"Bruce?" Jason said.

"You're back."

"I hope so."

Bruce finally turned round and Jason could see the lines round his mouth. He was willing to bet that, beneath the cowl, there were shadows under Bruce's eyes. "Where were you?"

It was his Bruce. Because his Bruce fucking _cared_ and not in the obsessive way of the other Bruce. "Long story. I'll tell you but... Fuck, Bruce, just kiss me, will you?"

Bruce's hands were steady as he held Jason's face and did as he was told.

"Yeah," Jason said eventually. "I'm home." He rested his forehead on Bruce's shoulder for a moment but kevlar wasn't conducive to hugging. "I've missed you. Take the damn cowl off so I can see you."

Bruce smiled slightly as he slipped the cowl off.

"Oh, fuck, _man_! Who did you beat info out of to end up looking like that?"

"Pretty much everyone who came to hand," Bruce admitted. "I was worried."

"Yeah, well, you should have been beating the shit out of yourself. Alternate dimension version of yourself, anyway." Jason rubbed at his face. "I kind of got shifted to another dimension. Where I was dead and you... You were a giant _freak_ who wanted me to stay with him and be his I-don't -_know_-what."

Bruce carded his fingers through Jason's hair. "How did you get back?"

"I died."

Bruce's fingers clenched into fists.

"Ow!"

Bruce slowly relaxed his grip.

"The other dimension's Robin - who, incidentally, was _Tim fucking Drake_ \- figured out their universe was trying to kill me because it had already had a Jason Todd. So if I actually died, I should get back here." Jason shrugged. "I died."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't. But I couldn't stand a lifetime of _him_ looking at me with _your_ face. It was making me sick." Jason ran his fingers down Bruce's cheek, avoiding the part-healed cuts. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

This was Jason's first patrol since being back and already Tim was tracking him. It was automatic to plan the best route to lose the freak and only a few minutes before he was well out of range and resuming patrol.

The second night, Tim was back. This time, it took a few minutes longer to lose him. Even so, there was a flash while Jason was zipstripping a mugger and he knew there'd be another photo in the freak's collection.

The frustration wasn't just with the knowledge that there was somebody out there who knew his name, address, favourite breakfast cereal and probably his preferred positions in bed. He'd seen what Tim could be, with three years of training and working with the Bat.

And maybe... Maybe it wasn't actually necessary for Jason to be dead for that to happen. Maybe it wasn't too late for this Tim. Maybe he should give the kid a chance.

Nah. The other Tim had been thirteen when he started training. Sixteen was too old.

The third night, there was no sign of Tim and Jason discovered he was a little worried. It was disturbing so he kicked the shit out of a drug dealer and left him hanging from a streetlight.

The fourth night, Tim was back and Jason waited, hanging upside-down off a fire escape.

The first he knew of Tim being there was a camera flash. Jason blinked and swore. The kid wasn't meant to get a _good_ photo of him. "Tim. I need to talk to you."

There was a movement from the shadow of a dumpster. "I'm here. Talk."

Even the kid's voice was different. None of the quiet confidence that he'd grown used to - this was the defensive whine that had always put Jason's back up in the past. Jason took a deep breath and jumped down from the fire escape. "You've got potential."

The silence stretched and Jason was on the verge of flipping to night vision to check the kid was still there when he finally spoke. "As what?"

Jason rubbed the edge of his mask. "See, that's the trouble. I'm not sure. But I'd like to see."

The kid stepped out of the shadows and it was a shock to be reminded just how different he was to the other Tim. This Tim was pale and skinny, his face marked with spots and his hair so greasy it clung to his head. "What are you talking about, Jason?"

Jason resisted the urge to hit him. "You've proved you're a good detective. I want to train you for the physical stuff."

Tim looked suspicious. "What do you actually mean?"

"You're obsessed with the Batfamily, right? I want to train you to be one of us."

Tim blinked a couple of times. "Does this have anything to do with the time you were away?"

Jason couldn't keep back a snort of laughter. "Man, you really don't miss anything. Long story but I got flipped into a dimension where you were Robin. It got me thinking about how we're wasting your potential."

"Where was Jason Todd in this dimension?"

Jason managed to keep looking at the kid. "He was dead."

Tim weighed up the information. "So you die and I become Robin."

"_No._" Because Tim had said it as thought it was a practicable plan. "There was a whole lot of other stuff going on in that dimension. You're not going to be Robin. But you could be something entirely new, if you're willing to put the effort in."

"Bruce doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Jason studied the kid. "And before we tell him, you stop using our real names on the street."

Tim narrowed his eyes and lifted his head. "Very well, _Robin_. And what will you call me?"

'Freaky stalker kid' probably wasn't the right answer. He grinned. "Egg."

"Egg." Tim stared at him flatly. "I really don't think so."

"Just while we figure out what you're going to hatch into." He deliberately made his grin more friendly. "Regular humiliation is part of the training for the Batfamily."

Tim took a deep breath. "Very well."

"Cool. Look, I've got to get back on patrol because I'm scheduled for tonight. But meet me here tomorrow, midnight, and we'll get started." He was already climbing the fire escape when he called back, "And get to bed now so you'll be well rested tomorrow."

* * *

Tim was waiting when Jason released his grapple and somersaulted on to the sidewalk. "It's three minutes past," Tim said. "You said midnight and it's three minutes past."

Jason gritted his teeth. "I got caught up with some muggers."

"Because the Batfamily has to help everybody, right?"

There was an ugliness in Tim's voice that made Jason hold back a shudder. "We try. And so will you."

"Yeah." Tim sounded thoughtful. "Yeah, I'll be the one people turn to for help. So where do we start?"

"There's a good roof a couple of blocks over. It's not overlooked." Jason held out his arm. "Grab on and I'll swing us over there." Jason almost regretted it when he wrapped his arm round the kid. Tim was somehow damp and he smelled slightly. Jason wondered if anybody was actually looking after him before remembering that the kid was sixteen and should be fully capable of taking care of himself, but he was so very skinny that Jason doubted he was eating properly either.

Tim clung to him as he got them up to the roof of the deserted brownstone and he landed neatly as Jason let him go.

"So," Jason said after a moment. "Have you got any fighting training at all?"

Tim shook his head and peered over the side of the building. "I did a couple of years of karate. Before my parents died."

"Yours too, huh?" Jason said before realising that he had no idea when Tim's parents died and if it was recent enough for his comment to be supremely untactful.

Tim looked at him, face blank. "You don't know anything about me, do you?"

Jason considered it. "I thought I did. But the Tim in the other dimension - he wasn't you."

"Do you even know my surname?"

Jason managed an embarrassed smile. "Tim Drake. But you were Batman's problem, maybe Nightwing's. Nothing to do with me so I didn't do that much research."

A long look. "Drake Industries. My parents were kidnapped and killed. I was there. I watched it happen. I've been stuck in boarding school ever since." His mouth curled into a sneer. "Batman doesn't take in all of the results of his screw-ups."

Jason frowned as he tried to remember the Drake incident. "Weren't they - you - out in the Caribbean?"

"We were from Gotham and we were in trouble and _he didn't come_."

Jason managed to avoid telling Tim that he was a fucking nutjob. "Okay, well let's spar a little and see how much of the karate you've remembered."

Jason came in easy and slow and, in ten seconds, was on his back with Tim's forearm pressed uncomfortably hard against his throat. "Let me up," Jason croaked but Tim didn't move. Jason kicked, twisted and Tim was on his back. "When I give you an order, you follow it."

"What if I don't like it?"

"I don't care. If I tell you to do something it's for your own good."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Is this how Br- _Batman_ trained you?"

"Yes."

"Explains a lot," Tim muttered.

Jason ignored it, stood up and reached a hand down for Tim. Tim rolled to his feet without taking Jason's hand. "Okay, first lesson, blocks."

They trained for three hours. By the end of it, Jason was feeling the strain a little and Tim was a collapsed, sweaty mess but there was a look of grim determination on his face that encouraged Jason. "Want me to drop you off at school?" he asked.

"No."

"Anywhere near?"

Tim stared at him for a moment. "Okay. Drop me out by the airport."

Jason considered. "Overgate School?"

Tim glared.

"Okay. Airport it is." Jason held out his arm. "Hold on and I'll get us over to the bike."

Tim's grip wasn't as chokingly tight this time, which made it easier for Jason. It only took a few minutes to get them to the alley where he'd left the bike. A press of a button on his belt and the armour slid back, letting Jason lift the passenger seat and get out the helmets. He tossed one to Tim. "Put this on."

Tim studied it for a moment, then obeyed, snapping the clasp below his chin and tightening it. Jason slid his own on. "Can you hear me?"

Tim nodded.

"Well, _say_ something. I need to know if I can hear you."

"I can hear you."

"Good." Jason kicked down the rear pegs and swung on to the bike. "Ridden pillion before?"

"No," Tim said after a pause.

"Right. Feet go on the pegs. Hold on to the handle behind you, not me. Other than that, just go with the bike. Get on."

Tim obeyed and Jason checked the feel of the bike. The kid was light enough that he wouldn't cause too much of a problem, even if he had the balance of a drunken gnat.

Jason rode pretty slowly by his standards until he hit the highway. "It might feel like you're about to get blown off," he warned Tim. "Hold on tight and you won't be. Got it?"

"Got it."

Jason twisted the throttle and the bike shot forward. He caught a gasp through his radio. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

And, good, the kid knew how to listen to what the bike was telling him, which meant Jason could weave through the light 3am traffic without a care. They hit the bridge too soon. "Where should I drop you?"

"Maple and Oakwood."

"Sure." Another five minutes and Jason brought the bike to a smooth stop.

Tim slid off and undid his helmet. When he pulled it off and handed it back to Jason, his face was flushed. "Will I get one of those? When I've finished training?"

Jason grinned. "Almost certainly. She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Tim's smile was almost normal. "A bike like that..."

Jason put the helmet away. "I'm scheduled tomorrow but the day after that, same time, same place?"

Tim nodded sharply.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go for a run. Nothing too big - just five miles or so - and no need to rush it. But you need to get in shape and just the fighting isn't going to do it. Do you have access to a gym?"

"There's one at school."

"Great. Try to get some weight training in as well." Jason leaned forward and squeezed Tim's biceps. "You're doing pretty well as it is but once you build up some muscle, you'll really kick ass."

Tim glared at him. "Anything else?"

Try to stop being such a giant _freak_. He could have said it to the other Tim but not this one. "That's it for now. Day after tomorrow."

Jason took the long route home and tried to decide if Tim would actually show up for the next session. He'd been pretty unmerciful with pummelling the snot out of the freak but, after the first hour, Tim had taken it pretty well and had managed to block some blows Jason was sure would get through.

So, he could learn if he wanted to. But would he want to?

Jason really wasn't sure. The three hours had drummed in just how different this Tim was from the one he'd known in the other dimension.

He shook his head and twisted the throttle. Thankfully, his Bruce was totally different from the other Bruce, too. He was planning on taking advantage of that tonight.

* * *

Tim was waiting as Jason dropped into the alley. "Good to see you," Jason said and held out his arm.

"When do I get to use the grapples?" Tim asked as they landed on the rooftop.

"When you've learned the basics of fighting unarmed."

Tim considered that and nodded sharply. "I've started karate lessons again."

"Taught you anything yet?"

"Basic kicks."

Jason grinned. "Let's see."

After half an hour, Jason had corrected Tim's form to the point where his kicks would hurt the recipient more than Tim himself.

"Your sensei sucks," Jason said. "Try going to Den Marshall instead, over by the Vincefinkel Bridge. He's not going to teach you anything flashy and exciting but he'll give you a solid grounding in the basic stuff. We can build on that."

"How long is this training going to last?"

Jason shrugged. "It took me six months but that was living with Batman and training for at least six hours every day."

Tim's mouth tightened. "How long for me?"

Jason studied him. "After six months, I'll introduce you to Batman. We'll see what he thinks and if he's willing to take you on."

"And if he isn't?"

Jason grinned. "If you're good enough, he will."

Tim seemed to think about it and then he nodded sharply. "Done."

"Now, let's see what you've remembered about blocks."

After an hour of that, Jason broke a protein bar in half and tossed half of it at Tim. Tim caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Diet," Jason said. "I'm guessing they're feeding you mainly junk?"

Tim nodded.

"Get 'em to stop it."

"And how do I do _that_?"

Jason shrugged. "You're going to be stinking rich, right? They'll do what you ask them to. Proper, balanced meals, plenty of carbs. You're going to be training hard and you can't do that if you're putting crap into your body." Jason passed him a pouch of water. "Bet the football team aren't fed the normal swill. Get them to give you what they're getting."

"This is going to be hard, isn't it," Tim mused.

"Did you think otherwise?"

"I thought you'd given me a tough intro and it was going to ease off."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. Other way around. It's just going to get harder. If you ever want to drop out, just tell me."

Tim seemed to think about it. "The other me. The one who was Robin. Was he good at his job?"

"He was fucking _fantastic_. But." Jason held up a finger. "He was a completely different kind of Robin to either me or Nightwing. Brought different skills into the team."

"What skills?"

"He was a creepy stalker," Jason said with a grin. "Nothing you could keep from him if he wanted to know."

"Stalker." Tim swallowed the last of his protein bar and washed it down. "I can get that."

"Thought you could. How'd the run go?"

"Five miles in half an hour."

"I told you not to push it, you idiot. You're no good if you pull a muscle."

"I warmed up and down, with plenty of stretching."

"I don't care. Do it in forty-five minutes next time. Have you got decent running shoes?"

Tim nodded sharply.

"Good." Jason stood up and reached down. After a moment, Tim took his hand and pulled himself up. "Now, let's have a go at combining kicks and blocks and see what we can come up with."

When Jason dropped Tim off this time, he paused as he was putting the spare helmet away. "Hey, Egg. You got a cellphone?"

"Why?"

"In case I need to get in touch with you. Don't want you to be hanging around in that alley if I've got called away on something else."

"Scared I'll get attacked and won't be able to protect myself?" The defensive whine was back and Jason resisted the urge to punch Tim.

"No, just think it's a waste of training time. You could be doing something more worthwhile. Have you got a cellphone or not?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll bring you one tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

Tim nodded sharply.

"Oh, and when you're at the gym? Try to concentrate on building upper body strength for a while. You'll need it for the grapples."

Tim's face lit up. "We'll be starting that soon?"

"Maybe. Depending on how things go." Jason grinned. "Now get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Perhaps, Jason thought on his way home, Egg might work out after all. He started to let himself think about a codename for the kid.

* * *

Training carried on for the next week, with Tim being sent running on nights when Jason couldn't make it.

"Bad news," Jason said, dropping into their alley.

Tim tilted his head a fraction.

"I've got to go out of town for a month or so - helping Nightwing up in Bludhaven."

"So what happens to my training?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm going to have to leave you to train on your own."

"That's useless!"

"It's not." Jason stood up straight and glared down at the kid. "It's actually pretty useful. It'll give you a month to build up your fitness and muscle tone, while Marshall teaches you the basics of karate. Once you've got all that, your training with me'll go much better."

Tim frowned. "I suppose... Maybe. Blüdhaven's not that far away - can't you get back occasionally?"

Jason shook his head. "It's going to be full-time up there. There's some very nasty stuff going on."

"Blockbuster? You're going to take him down?"

Jason let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. "Man, I should have known you'd know what's going on. Yes, we're going to take Blockbuster down."

"And it'll take you a month?" Tim sounded sceptical.

"At least. He's twisted into every damn corner of that city. The clean-up's going to be fun."

Tim stared at the ground for a while, before looking up and meeting Jason's gaze. "Okay. I'll keep training while you're gone. What about tonight?"

"Sorry." Jason shook his head. "I've got to get going. I just thought I should tell you this face-to-face, rather than over the phone."

"Sure."

"Want a lift back?"

Tim's mouth twitched. "I'll run."

* * *

After two weeks in Blüdhaven, Jason was getting used to the city. He was even getting used to sharing a bed with Dick, despite Dick's tendency to sprawl and kick and sometimes it was just easier to sleep on the couch, no matter how much his muscles protested in the morning.

Bruce had sounded so grim when Jason mentioned the sleeping arrangements that it was hard not to laugh. He'd tried to call Bruce this evening to give his usual progress report but he was already out on patrol. Jason tossed his cellphone in the air a couple of times, then punched in Tim's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Egg."

"Jane!" Tim sounded worryingly enthusiastic.

"Jane? You're disturbing me."

"Me too." Tim actually _laughed_.

"Let me guess, there's somebody else there."

"How did you know?"

"A little egg made it pretty damn plain." Jason settled into the corner of the couch, legs crossed. "You know, this could be fun."

Jason could practically hear Tim blushing. "Sweetie, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Then again, you win. How's training going?"

"It's all pretty good, yeah."

"Ah, this is useless. I'll text you with a number you can reach me on. If you're free in the next-" he glanced at his watch "-hour, give me a call. See you."

Dick came in just as Jason hung up, carrying two bags of groceries. "Bruce?"

"Nah. He's out patrolling. Just a little project of mine."

"Project?" Dick looked suspicious. "You're not cheating, are you?"

Jason blinked. "Cheat on _Bruce_? Why the hell would I ever want to cheat on _Bruce_? I mean, name me one person on earth who's hotter than him?"

Dick considered it. "Johnny Depp."

"Not even close."

"Superman."

"Yeah, right, because I _like_ my men boring as crap."

"He's not boring," Dick said, sounding slightly offended. "He's just a nice person."

"I don't like 'nice' people," Jason said with a grin.

"So what's the project?" Dick asked and started unpacking the groceries.

"You'll meet him in a few months. Hopefully. If it all works out."

Dick paused and looked at him. "Why do I never trust you when you're being secretive?"

Jason tried to look innocent. "No idea."

"We're heading out in an hour."

"Cool."

* * *

Jason's phone rang as he was fastening his belt and he swore as he leaped over the couch to get to it before Dick. "Yo."

"Robin? It's Egg."

"Hey, cool." Jason rolled back on to the couch. "How goes training?"

"We're being taught that, to punch, we need a solid stance."

"Yep."

"I've seen you in action. You don't always. How do you do it?"

"Ah." Jason settled into the couch. "I do. It's just that I keep the stance for _just_ long enough to punch."

Tim was silent for a moment. "I think I get you. It's not something I need to worry about at this stage, though?"

"Right. You're remembering to rotate your hip forward with the punch, right? The punch starts with the hip, gives it the power."

"Yes."

"Good. And, when you're sucking an egg, make sure-" Jason stopped at a strange sound. "What was that?"

"I laughed."

"Will wonders never cease? Anyway, sounds like you're not doing too badly. I should be back in two weeks so we'll see how things are going then."

"Was that your project?" Dick asked as Jason snapped the phone shut.

"Yep."

"Self-defence training?"

Jason grinned. "Something like that, yes. You're just going to have to wait till it goes public, though."

Dick tossed Jason his gloves. "Come on. We've got a drugs ring to bust."

* * *

Another two weeks and Jason swung on to his bike.

"Your project," Dick said, holding out Jason's backpack. "Does Bruce know about it?"

"Nope."

"Would he approve?"

Jason laughed and shrugged into the backpack. "It's not his idea. Of course he wouldn't approve. But he will. Once it's ready."

"And it's not a risk to anybody?"

"Far from it." Jason gripped Dick's shoulder. "Dick, I swear, nobody's going to get hurt. It's a good idea." He pulled on his helmet. "You coming to Gotham any time soon?"

Dick shook his head. "Too much to sort out here. Thanks for your help."

"No worries. Breaking heads is fun, no matter what city you're in. See you."

The drive back to Gotham was long enough to be enjoyable, even if he did collect two speeding tickets on the way. One of the cops sighed when Jason took his helmet off.

"Does Mr Wayne never get fed up of paying your tickets, Todd?"

"If he gets fed up, he just has to take my bikes away. He never has, so I guess not."

"Aren't you the lucky one, then." He handed over the ticket. "You know the deal. And try to keep within at least thirty of the limit, the rest of the way?"

"I'll do my best," Jason promised easily but as soon as he was out of sight, he gunned the throttle and was soon back up over a hundred. If he was fast enough, he'd get to Gotham before dusk. And, more importantly, before Bruce went out on patrol.

The thought made him nudge the bike up to 120.

* * *

He didn't bother garaging the bike but burst in through the front door, yelling Bruce's name. "Hey, Alfred. Where is he?"

"Master Bruce is dressing for dinner."

"He's what?" Jason started unfastening his jacket. "He's got a dinner bash _tonight_?"

"A benefit. I believe it is in aid of the NEA."

"So nothing important?" Jason swung his backpack off one shoulder. "Give them a call and tell them he's ill and won't be able to make it."

"Indeed, sir."

Jason charged up the stairs to Bruce's room. "I can't believe you were planning on going out on my- Holy _crap_, have you been fighting Killer Croc again?"

Bruce pulled on a dressing gown. "He's back in Arkham now."

"Why didn't you call me and Dick for help?" Jason turned Bruce round and pulled the dressing gown down enough to study Bruce's back. "That's _nasty_, Bruce."

"You were both needed in Blüdhaven. I was able to cope."

"Yeah, by getting _chomped_."

Bruce turned round and deliberately pulled the dressing gown back up. "I'm alive. I'm fine." He almost smiled. "I missed you."

Jason grinned. "Good." And then they were kissing and it was hard to remember to be careful of Bruce's back because he just wanted to pull him in close and use his hands and mouth to find all the other scars Bruce had picked up while he was away. "I told Alfred to tell the benefit people you're ill," he said as he pushed Bruce towards the bed.

"Did you?"

"Yep." A push and a twist and Jason was on his back with Bruce on top of him. "And you can't persuade me you're mad about it."

Bruce smiled. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

"You're not scheduled to patrol tonight," Bruce said as he pulled his boots on. "But you're welcome to join me."

"I think I'll head out later. I want to keep an eye on the west side."

"You were out there a lot before Blüdhaven," Bruce said, checking his belt. "Anything big growing?"

"Nah. Just an increase in streetcrime. If I'm seen round there a lot, it should tail off. Where will you be?"

"Yacht basin. There's a shipment of cocaine coming in."

"Want back-up?"

Bruce shook his head. "Just small-scale stuff."

"Cool. See you later."

Once the Batmobile was out of the Cave, Jason started changing into his uniform. It was good to have a completely fresh one after wearing the same one for a month and trying to clean it up during the day. On this one, the smell of kevlar was still fresh and he grinned with pleasure as he strapped on his boots and leg-guards. He stretched and kicked, making sure they were secure and comfortable. Last thing on was his mask, just before he pulled on his helmet and rocked his bike off its kickstand.

He glanced at the clock built into the bike. Fifteen minutes to get to his and Tim's alley. A nice challenge, he decided as he gunned the throttle and released the clutch.

His feet hit the tarmac just as a clock started to chime midnight. "Yo, Egg!"

He barely recognised the figure that moved out of the shadows.

"Egg?"

Tim nodded shortly.

"Jesus. You've been training hard." The kid had bulked up enough that he was starting to look like the other Tim. His hair was clean and he was holding himself more confidently. "You look good."

Tim gave a sharp little smile. "Thanks." He held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

Jason cocked his head. "Hang on." He squeezed Tim's upper arm. "Not bad. Turn round." Ran his hands over Tim's shoulders and down his deltoids. Tim stiffened and Jason gave him a friendly clout. "Chill. Just checking whether you had the muscles to use this." He tossed Tim a grapple gun and watched Tim's eyes open wide.

"Really?"

"Nah, just teasing you. Now, the trick's to get up to height gradually, at least when you're a beginner. You don't aim for thirty storeys straight off. First shot is five, maybe ten."

Tim hefted the gun. "I've got it."

"I'm going to give you a lift to the roof and I want you to pay attention to where I grapple. Then I'll swing you back and you can have a go. Ready?" He held his arm out and Tim stepped into it. "And away we go."

It was a familiar route by now and Jason paid more attention to Tim's reactions than to his own lines. The kid moved with him easily, gaze following the trajectory of the grapples.

Jason released his grapple early and they flew the last ten yards with no line. Even so, Tim didn't stumble on landing. It fitted. The other Tim was good with the lines, so this one probably would be. "You get that?"

Tim nodded.

"Right. I'll take us back, then you lead us back here. I'll be behind and below, in case anything goes wrong. Grab on."

They were back in the alley in a few minutes. Jason closed Tim's fist over the handle of the gun. "It's got a good grip on it but you'll still need to hold on tight. Once you've hooked your target, press this and the grapple'll wind you up."

"Got it."

Jason stepped back. "Then away you go."

Tim studied the gun for a moment, aimed and fired. The grapple seized the gargoyle and Tim gave it a firm tug. He took a deep breath then shot upwards. Jason followed immediately, making sure to keep below Tim as he came to the tricky point of needing to detach his grapple and get a new shot.

The kid fumbled and dropped.

Jason swore and accelerated - he knew exactly how the kid was feeling, after all - but Tim fired off another grapple and stopped himself. He hung for a moment, then swung onwards, to land on the rooftop with a slight stumble.

"_Good_ fucking save!" Jason called, somersaulting on to the rooftop. "I was sure you were going to splat."

Tim dropped the grapple gun. "Fuck," he said quietly.

"Hey, it's all right." The kid was trembling. "C'mon. You did well."

"Fuck."

"Here." Jason pulled him in for a hug. "You saved yourself. You did _good_."

"What if I don't save myself next time?"

Jason shrugged. "Depends. Maybe somebody else will. Maybe you'll splat. Maybe you'll have a lucky fluke and land in a shop awning. So you just have to train yourself so damn hard that you don't _need_ to save yourself because you never fuck up."

Tim breathed out something that could have been a laugh. "You're that good?"

"Me? Nah. Batman is but I'm the lucky schmuck who's been saved by an awning." Jason thumped Tim's back and stepped out of the hug. "I'm going to make you do one more run tonight and then we'll see how you've been getting on with the fight training."

Tim nudged the grapple gun with his foot. "Yeah." After a moment, he bent and picked it up. "I'll swing back to the alley. Meet you there." He shot and was gone.

Jason followed. This time, the kid seemed to have more confidence in his moves. The transition was made without a hitch and he landed neatly in the alley.

"Better?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Tim stared at the gun, then handed it back to Jason. "Thanks."

Jason hooked it on to his belt. "Good." He held out his arm. "Let's see if you can kick my butt yet."

He couldn't but he was doing better than Jason had expected. He'd thought the kid would slack off while Jason was away but he seemed to have pushed himself even harder.

"Your uniform," Tim said as they munched protein bars and sipped water. "Why's it so completely different to Di- The first Robin's?"

Jason shrugged. "Completely different fighting styles. Nightwing's an acrobat and needed something that would let him move."

"It was adapted from his circus costume," Tim said.

"You really are a creepy stalker freak. Yeah. I wore something like his for the first few years but it became pretty clear that I was developing differently, so this one eventually happened." Jason grinned. "Besides, Nightwing might have been willing to wear panties in public until he was nineteen but me, not so much."

Tim smiled into his protein bar. "What will my uniform be like?"

"No idea. You seem to be picking up the karate quickly, so it could be the martial arts are your strength and you'll need something designed for that."

"What are your strengths?"

"I hit things. Hard." Jason laughed at Tim's expression. "Seriously. I'm a bruiser. Trained in boxing as much as anything else."

Tim studied him for a moment. "I guess I can see that."

"You might want to try taking on something as well as the karate," Jason said. "Ask Marshall what he'd suggest."

"You're pushing me hard," Tim said.

"Not as hard as the criminals will. Batman let me on the streets when I wasn't as well-trained as I could have been. He's never going to make that mistake again and neither am I. You don't go out there until you're _ready_."

"But I do go out there?"

"If Batman says yes. If not, I'm sorry but this has been for nothing."

Tim stood up, determination on his face. "Then Batman will say yes."

* * *

Bruce was already in when Jason skidded to a halt in the Cave. "Good night?" Bruce asked.

"Stopped two muggings, an attempted rape, three burglaries and two armed robberies. You?"

"The police have the ringleaders and the cocaine's been impounded. Your night sounds quiet."

Jason shrugged. "Not that much going on."

"There were no reports of you until two. You left here at 11:45."

Jason paused and began to strip. "What are you saying, Bruce?"

"Where were you?"

"I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

Jason peeled his mask off and tried to hold his temper in check. "Look, Bruce. I wasn't doing anything wrong. It's just a project I'm working on."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when it's done."

"We can't have secrets."

"You have enough!"

"That's not the point."

"For fuck's sake!" Jason wrenched his belt off. "You can have secrets but I can't? I love you, Bruce. You know that. I'm _not_ cheating on you!"

"I never suggested that," Bruce said quietly. "I didn't even consider it a possibility."

Jason swallowed. "So Dick didn't say anything?"

"He did," Bruce said. "But I didn't believe him."

"Okay. Follow me tomorrow. Find out where I'm going and what I'm doing." He undid his boots and leg-guards with jerky actions. "I mean, you couldn't possibly just em&gt;trust me, could you?"

Bruce sighed. "Jason."

"Don't. Just- Just don't, okay?" It only took a few minutes to strip off his tunic and pants and shrug into a dressing gown. Jason paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Please, Bruce. Just don't."

* * *

The following night, Jason was tempted to turn off the locators on his suit and bike. The trouble was, he didn't actually know where all of them were and if he turned off _some_, Bruce would just get even more suspicious.

His mood wasn't improved when Tim wasn't waiting for him. He swore as he punched the kid's number into his cellphone. "Where are you?" he demanded.

"Waiting for you."

"Where? Because you're not _here_."

"I'm on the rooftop."

Jason paused. "What the _fuck_ are you doing up there?"

"I wanted to try getting up here without the grapples. It was pretty easy, actually." There was a pause. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Jason took a deep breath. "Yeah. I've got crap happening. Shouldn't take it out on you. Give me a minute and I'll be there."

Just before Jason shot off the grapple, he thought he caught a shadow moving in a way that was somehow wrong but when he looked closely, there was nothing there. Didn't mean there _hadn't_ been anything there, though.

Typical fucking Bruce.

Jason's mouth tightened and he fired.

He landed soberly and precisely. "Hey, Egg."

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Crap." Jason shook his head. "Forget about it. You warmed up?"

Tim nodded.

Jason grinned. "Then let's spar."

Tim moved well. Fighting somebody with less mass than Jason, he'd have done better but Jason was able to punch right past Tim's blocks. After five minutes he pulled back. There was blood on Tim's mouth and he was holding his shoulder awkwardly. "How much were you holding back?" Tim asked.

"I was pulling about half my force."

Tim nodded slowly. "I want to fight you when you're not holding back at all."

"One day. When you've had more training."

"No. Now."

Jason shook his head. "I'd kill you."

"You don't have much confidence in your training."

"I have confidence in Batman's training of me. I'd kill you. Half the time, I have to hold back when I'm on the street, never mind when I'm sparring with a kid who's had a month and a half of training. Your gedan barai is good but you're not targeting your punches properly - you need to get the force into the first two knuckles."

Tim glared at him for a moment, then took a deep breath. "All right. Show me."

Jason moved to stand behind Tim and rested one arm on his left shoulder. He wrapped his other hand over Tim's fist. "Right, bring it back to your hip. Now, slowly bring it forward as if you were punching." He followed the twist as Tim switched from palm up to palm down. "Keep your wrist locked and _aim_ with your index and middle knuckles. You don't need to do anything more than think of them as leading the way and that'll do it."

Tim repeated the motion a couple of times, gradually getting faster. "Right. I think I've got it."

Jason stepped back. "Okay, ten reps of choku zuki and we'll see whether you're keeping the form correctly." He settled into stance next to Tim. "Ichi, ni, san, sh-" Jason span round, fists lifted into his preferred boxing position. He stood for a moment, breathing heavily, before settling back. "Batman."

Batman stepped out of the shadows. "You weren't concentrating, Robin. I've been there for ten minutes."

Jason didn't say anything.

"What are you doing with him?" Batman asked, not even looking at Tim.

"I thought it was obvious. Training him."

"Why?"

"Because he's got potential. You know what he was in the other dimension."

"I know what _you_ were in the other dimension. That's not happening here."

"No, it's not," Jason agreed. "Because _I_ know what _you_ were. With another person on the team, there's even less chance of it happening."

"Do I get a say in this?" Tim asked and Jason's mouth tightened at the whine in his voice.

"Not just yet, Egg, no." Jason rested his hand on Tim's shoulder. "He's got the talent, Bruce, and he's got the dedication."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "There's a difference between dedication and obsession. He's obsessed with you, me and Nightwing. He's not concerned about protecting people."

"And I was when I started? You know it was just a game to me."

"I said no, Robin. My decision stands."

"And so does mine." Jason lifted his head and glared back. "He's _good_. I'm going to train him."

Batman stared into the sky for a moment as it started to drizzle. "You can train him, Jason. But Robin isn't going to."

"No _fucking_ way." Jason's fist clenched at his hip. "You don't get to hang that over me any more, Bruce. I know damn well that I'm good enough to be Robin."

"Then why are you disobeying me?" Batman stood still for a moment, then pushed his cowl back, blinking in the rain. "Robin has to obey Batman. It's the first thing you learned. Bruce and Jason are separate but Robin is a soldier and soldiers _obey_."

"That's what you taught me," Tim said quietly.

Jason glanced between the two of them. "I don't _fucking_ believe you. Tim, you said you wanted this."

"I do. But you taught me to obey. Just like Batman taught you."

"_Fuck!_" Jason kicked the wall hard. The brick splintered against his boot. By the time he'd turned back, Batman's cowl was in place again.

"I'll see you back at the Cave," he said and was gone.

"Fuck," Jason said again. "Tim, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd be so..."

Tim smiled. "Don't worry. I just need to prove myself. I get it."

"Do you want me to carry on training you?"

Tim shook his head. "I'm doing well with Marshall and I'm starting judo and tae kwon do. I can carry on learning and, later, I can show Batman that I'm good enough."

Jason studied him. "Good enough. But make sure you don't get yourself hurt?"

"I'll do my best."

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "I reckon you will do your best." He held his arm out. "Want a lift home?"

But when Tim stepped into his grip, he wrapped his arms round Jason's waist and kissed him.

"Woah!" Jason put his hand on Tim's chest and pushed. "Tim!"

Tim shrugged and stared at his feet. "I _know_ you're not interested. I mean, you've got Bruce. But I just thought..." He shrugged again. "As a goodbye."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Jason pulled Tim into a hug. "You're a good kid, Tim. You're going to do good." He thumped Tim's back gently. "You've still got my number. Give me a call if you need anything. Do you want that lift?"

Tim stepped away and paused, head cocked slightly. "No," he said. "Probably best not."

Jason nodded, shot his grapple and went. He glanced back for a moment and caught sight of Tim staring in the direction of Wayne Manor.

* * *

"What did he say?" Bruce asked over breakfast.

"He's going to carry on training with Den Marshall. He's taking up a couple of other martial arts. He hasn't given up."

"He should." Bruce carried on eating his toast. "You know he has a crush on you?"

Jason pulled a face. "I discovered last night, after you'd gone."

"That may explain his dedication to his training."

"No." Jason shook his head determinedly. "That wouldn't explain why he's going to carry on with it. He's a good kid, Bruce. You should give him a chance."

Bruce smiled slightly. "I am. I want you to keep an eye on him and let me know how his training's getting on."

Jason blinked a couple of times. "You are one _twisted_ fuck, you know?"

"I've been told that certain people appreciate that."

Jason grinned. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

For the first few weeks, Jason kept a careful eye on Tim's progress but, as the kid showed signs of settling into his training and even making friends, he relaxed a little. It wasn't until he found a man unconscious at the corner of Maple and Oakwood that he started to develop suspicions.

It was tricky to find somewhere to wait that would let him watch all the school's possible exits. In the end, he settled for a place that would let him look in Tim's window. It was midnight when Tim, wearing black jeans and a black sweater, slipped out of bed and out the window.

Jason hung back as the kid made his way across the grass to a tumbledown shed with a suspiciously large padlock. The motorbike he wheeled out was a lot less impressive than Jason's but still good for a sixteen-year-old. Jason raised an eyebrow and watched as Tim wheeled it out the gates before starting the engine and heading off.

When Tim was safely back in his bed, Jason slipped into the shed and hid a locator on the bike.

The following evening, Jason waited at Maple and Oakwood. He watched the tracer show Tim pull out of the school and head towards the bridge. With a sigh, he gunned the throttle and headed after him.

Traffic was light and, trying to stay unnoticed, Jason dropped back and followed Tim only on the tracer. It was only when the tracer pulled into an alley and stopped that Jason opened the bike up properly. Tim's engine was still hot when he pulled up next to it and he looked around for clues as to where Tim had gone. It didn't take long to spot the rust scattered under one of the fire escapes. Jason didn't bother with his grapple but swung up after Tim.

Once on the rooftop, he looked around. There was a smudge of oil on the parapet. The jump to the next building wasn't easy but it was doable. Jason did it.

There. He could just make out a darker patch of shadows another two buildings along. The next jump was easy, just a matter of feet. The one on to Tim's building, though, was pretty nasty. Jason glanced around for another route and then-

Tim was raising a gun.

Where the _fuck_ had he got a gun?

_Why_ had he got a gun?

The jump seemed to shrink and Jason made it with inches to spare. Tim had to have heard him - he wasn't even trying to be quiet - but the kid was intent on his aim and what the hell was he aiming at?

Batman. Fuck. _Bruce_ was down there and Tim was going o fucking _shoot_ him.

Jason dived and tackled Tim.

And then everything went into slow motion.

Because Tim had been standing right on the parapet and now they were both falling. As Jason twisted round to get his grapple out, one arm still wrapped round Tim, the kid was screaming something but Jason couldn't be bothered listening to find out what it was.

He had his grapple out now and was firing and, fuck, it was a bad shot. A bad shot, _now_! But perhaps it would hold. Just for long enough...

He jerked to a stop but he could feel the tentative grate of stone on metal through the line.

Finally, he could hear what Tim was saying. "It's a paintgun! Just a paintgun!"

But the grapple was slipping. There was a window right there. Cautiously, Jason swung a couple of times then aimed his boots at the window.

The glass smashed.

The grapple slid free.

He tried to keep swinging on a line that wasn't there. Somehow managed to hurl Tim through the window.

His own legs were through and he was twisting and somebody had hold of his calf. He hit the window ledge and stayed there for a moment, knee screaming in agony, while whoever had his leg - Tim - tried to haul him back in.

Gravity won.

* * *

When Jason woke up, he was in the hospital.

It hurt to open his eyes. Then again, it hurt to leave them closed.

"He's awake," he heard a woman say and then a comfortingly middle-aged face appeared in his line of sight. He tried to smile but the pain snatched the breath out of his lungs. Another face, Bruce, and then the familiar light touch on his arm.

"You're okay," Bruce said. "You're going to be fine."

Going to be fine. Which meant he wasn't fine right now. "Tim?" he croaked.

Bruce's face darkened. "A few cuts. Nothing serious. He's back at school."

"He didn't mean." Jason had to stop.

"I know he didn't mean to hurt anybody. It doesn't alter the fact that he did." Bruce's touch grew harder for a moment. "He hurt _you_."

Jason let his eyes shut. He thought he said, "I'll get better," but he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

The sky was dark when he woke again. Bruce didn't seem to have moved.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Evening."

"What happened to Jason Todd?"

Bruce's mouth twitched. "Motorcycle smash. How often have I told you to be more careful?"

Jason started to smile but it made his cheek burn. "What about me?"

"You've severed your anterior cruciate ligament. The doctors say it looks like you twisted your leg round, then got a heavy blow on your kneecap."

"Fuck," Jason said quietly. "Tim. He was trying to keep hold of me."

"If he'd let you fall, you would have been fine. You were only a couple of storeys up when the line gave."

"No." Jason stared at Bruce. "Oh, fuck, no. Does he know?"

"I told him," Bruce said, his voice cold.

"It's not his fault, Bruce. He was trying to prove himse-"

"By shooting me."

"With a paintgun. I mean, _I_ should have spotted it was harmless. I should have known him better than to think he might..."

Bruce squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault, Jay."

Jason sighed. "Do they know how long until I'm up and about?"

* * *

It was a month later that the doctor broke the news he wouldn't be up and about.

Jason gripped Bruce's hand. "It's not that bad," he said. "I mean, shouldn't be that difficult to adapt a bike for my leg. It's not completely useless. So what if it's a bit shorter?"

Bruce didn't say anything.

"A lot of the old bikes had hand gear changes anyway. Just go back to the classic designs a little."

Bruce stayed silent.

"I might even give an automatic a try."

Bruce just tightened his grip.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Imitation Zone art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693645) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown)




End file.
